June 27
Events * 678 - Saint Agatho begins his reign as a Catholic Pope. *1358 - Republic of Dubrovnik founded *1709 - Peter the Great defeats Charles XII of Sweden at the Battle of Poltava. *1743 - War of the Austrian Succession: Battle of Dettingen On the battlefield in Bavaria, George II personally led troops into battle. The last time that a British monarch would command troops in the field. *1759 - General James Wolfe starts siege of Quebec. *1806 - The British capture Buenos Aires during the British invasions of the Río de la Plata. *1844 - Joseph Smith was murdered at the Carthage jail, along with his brother, Hyrum Smith, by a mob. *1864 - American Civil War: Battle of Kennesaw Mountain. *1867 - The Bank of California is created. *1893 - Crash of the New York Stock Exchange. *1898 - The first solo circumnavigation of the globe is completed by Joshua Slocum from Briar Island, Nova Scotia. *1905 - (June 14 according to the Julian calendar): Battleship Potemkin uprising: Sailors start a mutiny aboard the Battleship Potemkin, denouncing the crimes of autocracy, demanding liberty and an end to war. (See also Eisenstein's classic film on the subject, The Battleship Potemkin). *1950 - The United States decides to send troops to fight in the Korean War. *1953 - Joseph Laniel becomes Prime Minister of France. *1954 - The world's first nuclear power station opens in Obninsk, near Moscow. *1957 - Hurricane Audrey kills 500 people in Louisiana and Texas. *1966 - The first broadcast of Dark Shadows is aired on ABC-TV. *1967 - The world's first ATM is installed in Enfield, London. * 1973 - The President of Uruguay dissolves Parliament and heads a coup.* *1974 - U.S president Richard Nixon visits the U.S.S.R.. *1976 - Air France Flight 139 (Tel Aviv-Athens-Paris) is hijacked en route to Paris by the PLO and redirected to Entebbe, Uganda. *1977 - France grants independence to Djibouti. *1979 - Muhammad Ali announces his retirement from boxing. *1980 - A commercial DC-9 (Aerolinee Itavia Flight 870) crashes near Ustica, Italy, killing 81 *1981 - First Paintball Match Was Held *1984 - Pierre Elliott Trudeau wins the Albert Einstein Peace Prize. *1985 - U.S. Route 66 ceases to be an official U.S. highway. *1986 - The International Court of Justice finds against the United States in its judgment in Nicaragua v. United States. *1988 - 59 are killed and 55 are injured as a runaway train in Gare de Lyon, France plows into a packed rush-hour train. *1991 - Slovenia, after declaring independence two days previous, is invaded by Yugoslav troops, tanks, and aircraft, starting the Ten-Day War. *1997 - President Rahmonov, UTO leader Said Abdullah Nuri, and Special Representative of the United Nations Secretary-General Gerd Merrem signed the "General Agreement on the Establishment of Peace and National Accord in Tajikistan" and the "Moscow Protocol" on 27 June 1997 in Moscow, Russia, ending the war.5 *1998 - Opening of the Kuala Lumpur International Airport (KLIA) in Malaysia. *2001 - International Court of Justice finds against the United States in its judgment in the LaGrand Case. *2001 - Pope John Paul II beatified 28 Ukrainian Greek Catholics, including 27 martyrs most of whom were killed by the Soviet secret police. Beatification took place at the service in Lviv, western Ukraine during his first visit to this country. *2003 - The United States National Do Not Call Registry, formed to combat unwanted telemarketing calls and administered by the Federal Trade Commission, enrolled almost three-quarters of a million phone numbers on its first day. *2005 - AMD files broad antitrust complaint against Intel Corporation in U.S. Federal District Court, alleging abuse of monopoly powers and antitrust violations. *2007 - Tony Blair formally tenders his resignation as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom to Queen Elizabeth II. Gordon Brown is his successor. *2007 - The Brazilian Military Police invades the favelas of Complexo do Alemão in an episode which is remembered as the Complexo do Alemão massacre. Births *1040 - King Ladislaus I of Hungary (d. 1095) *1350 - Manuel II Palaiologos, Eastern Roman Emperor *1462 - King Louis XII of France (d. 1515) *1550 - King Charles IX of France (d. 1574) *1696 - William Pepperrell, British colonial soldier (d. 1759) *1717 - Louis Guillaume Lemonnier, French botanist (d. 1799) *1838 - Paul von Mauser, German weapon designer (d. 1914) *1846 - Charles Stewart Parnell, Irish independence fighter (d. 1891) *1850 - Lafcadio Hearn, Greek-born author (d. 1904) * 1850 - Jørgen Pedersen Gram, Danish mathematician (d. 1919) *1869 - Emma Goldman, Lithuanian-born anarchist and feminist (d. 1940) * 1869 - Hans Spemann, German embryologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1941) *1880 - Helen Keller, American deaf and blind activist (d. 1968) *1882 - Eduard Spranger, German philosopher and educator (d. 1963) *1884 - Gaston Bachelard, French philosopher and poet (d. 1962) *1888 - Antoinette Perry, American theater director (d. 1946} * 1888 - Lewis Bernstein Namier, English historian (d. 1960) *1892 - Paul Colin, French poster designer (d. 1985) *1899 - Juan Trippe, American airline entrepreneur (d. 1981) *1905 - Armand Mondou, French Canadian ice hockey player (d. 1976) *1907 - John McIntire, American actor (d. 1991) *1908 - João Guimarães Rosa, Brazilian writer (d. 1967) *1913 - Willie Mosconi, American billiards player (d. 1993) *1914 - Robert Aickman, English author (d. 1981) * 1914 - Giorgio Almirante, Italian politician (d. 1988) *1923 - Jacques Berthier, French composer (d. 1994) *1924 - Rosalie Allen, American singer and disc jockey (d. 2003) * 1924 - Bob Appleyard, English cricketer *1925 - Doc Pomus, American blues singer/songwriter (d. 1991) *1927 - Bob Keeshan, American actor (d. 2004) *1928 - Rudy Perpich, American politician (d. 1995) *1929 - William Afflis, American wrestler (d. 1991) *1930 - Ross Perot, American businessman and politician *1931 - Charles Bronfman, Canadian industrialist * 1931 - Martinus J. G. Veltman, Dutch physicist, Nobel Prize laureate *1932 - Anna Moffo, American soprano (d. 2006) * 1932 - Eddie Kasko, baseball player * 1932 - Magali Noël, French actress *1935 - Laurent Terzieff, French actor *1938 - Tommy Cannon, British comedian * 1938 - Shirley Anne Field, British actress * 1938 - Kathryn Beaumont, British voice actress *1939 - Rahul Dev Burman, Indian composer and actor (d. 1994) *1941 - Krzysztof Kieślowski, Polish film director (d. 1996) * 1941 - Bill Baxley, American politician * 1941 - James P. Hogan, British science fiction author * 1941 - Avi Lerner, Israeli-born American film producer *1942 - Bruce Johnston, American musician (The Beach Boys) * 1942 - Frank Mills, Canadian pianist and composer *1943 - Rico Petrocelli, American baseball player * 1943 - Kjersti Døvigen, Norwegian actress *1944 - Patrick Sercu, Belgian cyclist *1948 - Camile Baudoin, American musician *1949 - Vera Wang, American fashion designer *1951 - Mary McAleese, President of Ireland *1951 - Julia Duffy, American actress *1955 - Isabelle Adjani, French actress *1956 - Heiner Dopp, German field hockey player * 1956 - Brad Childress, American football coach *1958 - Lisa Germano, American singer, songwriter and musician *1958 - Brian Helicopter, Musician, bass guitarist (The Shapes HellsBelles Rogue Male) * 1958 - Magnus Lindberg, Finnish composer * 1958 - Jeffrey Lee Pierce, American singer, songwriter and guitarist (The Gun Club) (d. 1996) *1959 - Dan Jurgens, American comic book writer * 1959 - Lorrie Morgan, American country music singer *1961 - Meera Syal, British-Indian comedienne and actress * 1961 - Margo Timmins, Canadian folk-rock singer (Cowboy Junkies) *1962 - Tony Leung Chiu Wai, Hong Kong actor * 1962 - Michael Ball, British singer *1963 - Paul Roos, Australian rules footballer *1963 - Johnny Benson, American NASCAR driver *1964 - Stephan Brenninkmeijer, Dutch film producer and director * 1964 - Chuck Person, American basketball player *1966 - J. J. Abrams, American television writer and producer *1967 - Sylvie Fréchette, French-Canadian synchronized swimmer *1968 - Pascale Bussières, French-Canadian actress *1970 - John Eales , Australian Rugby Player * 1970 - Jim Edmonds, American baseball player *1971 - Jo Frost, English nanny and television host *1974 - Big Moe, American musician (Screwed Up Click) *1975 - Tobey Maguire, American actor * 1975 - Daryle Ward, American baseball player * 1975 - Ace Darling, American professional wrestler * 1975 - Sarah Evanetz, Canadian swimmer *1976 - Johnny Estrada, American baseball player *1977 - Raúl, Spanish footballer * 1977 - Arkadiusz Radomski, Polish footbaler *1979 - Kim Gyu-ri, South Korean actress * 1979 - John Warne, American musician (Relient K; Ace Troubleshooter) *1980 - Kevin Pietersen, English cricketer * 1980 - Craig Terrill, American football player *1983 - Alsou, Russian singer * 1983 - Dale Steyn, South African cricketer * 1983 - Evan Taubenfeld, American musician *1984 - Julie Ordon, Swiss model * 1984 - Emma Lahana, New Zealand actress *1985 - Svetlana Kuznetsova, Russian tennis player * 1985 - Nico Rosberg, German race car driver *1986 - Drake Bell, musician/ songwriter /actor, best known for his role on Nickelodeon's Drake & Josh *1988 - Kate Ziegler, American swimmer *1988 - Jason Miller(J-Mill The Thrill), American Student *1989 - Matthew Lewis, English actor *1991 - Madylin Sweeten, American actress *1992 - Ahn So Hee, South Korean singer and member of the group Wonder Girls Deaths *1162 - Eudes II (b. 1118) *1458 - King Alfonso V of Aragon (b. 1396) *1574 - Giorgio Vasari, Italian painter and architect (b. 1511) *1603 - Jan Dymitr Solikowski, Polish archbishop, writer, and diplomat (b. 1539) *1627 - John Hayward, English historian *1655 - Eleonore Gonzaga, wife of Ferdinand II (b. 1598) *1672 - Roger Twysden, English antiquarian (b. 1597) *1720 - Guillaume Amfrye de Chaulieu, French poet (b. 1639) *1773 - Mentewab, dowager Empress of Ethiopia (b. circa 1706) *1794 - Wenzel Anton Graf Kaunitz, Austrian statesman (b. 1711) * 1794 - Philippe de Noailles, French soldier (b. 1715) *1827 - Johann Gottfried Eichhorn, German theologian (b. 1754) *1829 - James Smithson, English scientist and philanthropist (b. 1765) *1831 - Sophie Germain, French mathematician (b. 1776) *1844 - Hyrum Smith, American religious leader (b. 1800) * 1844 - Joseph Smith, founder of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (b. 1805) *1907 - Elizabeth Cabot Agassiz, American educator (b. 1822) *1912 - George Bonnor, Australian cricketer (b. 1855) *1917 - Karl Allmenroder, German World War I Ace (b. 1896) *1920 - Adolphe-Basile Routhier, French Canadien lyricist (O Canada) (b. 1839) *1944 - Milan Hodža, Slovak politician (b. 1878) *1952 - Max Dehn, German mathematician (b. 1878) *1954 - Maximilian von Weichs, German field marshal (b. 1881) *1960 - Lottie Dod, English athlete (b. 1871) *1962 - Paul Viiding, Estonian poet (b. 1904) *1970 - Daniel Kinsey, American hurdler (b. 1902) *1986 - George Nepia, New Zealand rugby player (b. 1905) *1988 - Hillel Slovak, Israeli American guitarist (b. 1962) *1991 - Klaas Bruinsma, Dutch drug lord (b. 1953) * 1991 - Milton Subotsky, American TV and Film producer/screenwriter (b. 1921) *1996 - Albert R. Broccoli, American film producer (b. 1909) *1998 - Gilles Rocheleau, French Canadian politician (b. 1935) *1999 - George Papadopoulos, Greek dictator (b. 1919) *2001 - Tove Jansson, Finnish author, the creator of the Moomins (b. 1914) * 2001 - Jack Lemmon, American actor (b. 1925) *2002 - John Entwistle, English bassist (The Who) (b. 1944) *2003 - David Newman, American filmmaker (b. 1937) *2004 - George Patton IV, American general (b. 1923) * 2004 - Darrell Russell, American race car driver (b. 1968) *2005 - Shelby Foote, American author and historian (b. 1917) * 2005 - John T. Walton, American businessman (b. 1946) * 2005 - Ray Holmes, Battle of Britain veteran (b. 1914) * 2005 - Domino Harvey, English-born bounty hunter (b. 1969) *2006 - Ángel Maturino Reséndiz, Mexican serial killer, known as "The Railway Killer" (b. 1959) *2007 - Patrick Allotey, Ghana footballer (b. 1979) * 2007 - Dragutin Tadijanović, Croatian poet (b. 1905) * 2007 - William Hutt, Canadian stage and film actor (b. 1920) Holidays and observances * National HIV Testing Day in United States * National Veterans' Day in the United Kingdom * Mixed Race Day in Brazil Liturgical feasts * Saint Cyril of Alexandria * Saint Ladislas * Our Lady of Perpetual Help External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:June